mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Guida vs. Tyson Griffin
The fight was considered to be on the most exciting fights in the history of the UFC. It was also a controversial split decision for Tyson Griffin. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled around. 'Get off first!' Four thirty-five remaining. They circled some more. Griffin landed a leg kick and Guida nearly had a single with four fifteen, Griffin defended. He kept defending. Guida landed an uppercut trying for it. He kept looking for another single with four minutes. He lifted Griffin up and Griffin still stayed up. Griffin had a headlock and he pulled guard turning it to a guillotine. Three thirty-five. Guida nearly tapped. Three fifteen. Guida passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Guida popped out with two fifty-three. He had a guillotine of his own. He kneed the face on the ground but he was warned. Two thirty-five as they stood to the clinch and Griffin had the back standing. He landed a pair of rights in under. He had one hook. Two fifteen remaining. Guida was cranking Griffin's foot in under for some reason with two minutes. Griffin turned to the clinch. Griffin kneed the body. Another knee. One thirty-five. Guida kneed the body. Guida kneed the body. 'Make him move!' One fifteen. Griffin kneed the body. Griffin kneed the leg. Griffin kneed the body and broke with a right and left and ate a left hand himself with one minute. Griffin landed a jab. Griffin sprawled and stuffed a double and they broke. Thirty-five as Guida threw some combinations and Griffin landed a jab and an uppercut and another uppercut and he stuffed another double. He stuffed a single to the clinch with fifteen. Guida broke with a right hand and ate one and Guida nearly had a double. Griffin tried a spinning back fist from the sprawl. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Griffin landed a jab. Guida came in and slipped with four thirty-five. Griffin stuffed another single even with the leg all the way up, standing in a split. That is amazing takedown defense. Guida relentlessly worked for another single with four fifteen. Four minutes as he got the single but Griffin turtled him up, he tried another guillotine as they stood and Guida blocked a combination. Griffin landed an uppercut. He landed a jab. Griffin landed an inside leg kick. Three thirty-five. Guida pressed forward and Griffin stuffed another single. Guida had the switch with three fifteen but couldn't get it. Griffin tried to get on top, Guida was trying to get the back with three minutes now, Griffin stood trying a single but he had the back, he tried a suplex and Guida sat on him, Griffin kept the back. Two thirty-five. Guida stood and tried that leg move again and he turned to half-guard, Guida turned for a kneebar with two fifteen and it was tight. Griffin was landing big hammerfists to the back, seven and eight and nine and ten and eleven and twelve with two minutes. Guida kept on cranking on that. Griffin went for a heelhook himself. Guida spun out to take the back with one thirty-five. Guida hopped up and had both hooks. Griffin was trying to stand and dump him off. Guida worked for the choke. One fifteen. Griffin walked across the cage slowly. One minute. Griffin dumped Guida on his face. Guida stayed on. Thirty-five. Guida was high on the back. Guida got the body triangle. Griffin kept trying to turn wildly. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began. They circled. Griffin missed a big uppercut. Four thirty-five. They clinched and broke. Griffin missed a big right and kneed the face. Griffin landed a body kick. Griffin landed a good right hand. Griffin stuffed a double, single and a double and another single in quick succession. Four minutes. Griffin landed an uppercut and a right hand and ate one. Griffin sprawled and stuffed another single. Three thirty-five. Guida got a double-leg. Guida got the back. Griffin rolled with three fifteen. He landed a pair of elbows and another. A bizarre position with three minutes. Griffin was trying a heelhook and he landed a trio of hammerfists. Guida landed one himself. Guida landed a pair of backfiss and he turned and postured. Guida came down to guard. He passed to half-guard with two thirty-five remainnig. Guida turtled him up. Guida turned for the back, Griffin rolled for a kneebar. Two fifteen remaining. Guida stood defending and he turned to half-guard and mounted, Griffin retained half-guard with two minutes. Guida landed a left. Griffin retained guard. One thirty-five. Griffin landed a trio of elbows from the bottom. Guida landed a body shot. Guida landed a left and a right. One fifteen. Griffin landed a pair of upkicks. Guida landed a pair of hammerfists. He passed to half-guard with one minute left. Griffin landed a trio of elbows from the bottom. Thirty-five. Guida kneed the body. Fifteen remaining now. Guida kneed the body. He landed a pair of rights and a trio of lefts and the third round came to an end. I score it 29-28 Guida.. Griffin looked disappointed. 29-28 Griffin, 29-28 Guida, and 29-28 Griffin for the split decision for Tyson. The crowd booed. Randy Couture went over to hug Guida. Guida hugged Tyson.